Kamen Rider Cipher
by Massive regrets
Summary: This is the story of your not so average rider. He's not fast on his feet, can't really fight, and isn't that much of a looker. However, he does have what is needed to make it through this journey. Compassion, kindness, and a spirit that gives him sick powers. Strange? yes, Good? I hope you think so. Updates are erratic, and feedback is welcomed. Working on other story.
1. The Hero of Shit

**Chapter 1: The Hero of Shit!  
** Welcome, my name is Rize Calibur, and let me tell you, life…is sometimes very monotonous, sometimes adventurous, most of the time, it will always bite you in the ass. That's what's happening to me right now.  
"…SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Why? Because, right now, I am being chased by a bunch of Japanese children TV show enemies, who look really dumb at first…don't really look so dumb when you're being chased by a whole army of them, wielding a bunch of surprisingly lethal, and live weapons.

Anyway, as I was running for my life…I should probably say that the city I'm in is also being attacked. Other civilians being attacked, cries of fear, and just total anarchy.  
"Damn it! Where is he?!" I shouted once again. I then felt shots of lasers hit the ground near my feet, causing me to jump with fear. "Oh god, where's the toilet when you need one?" I felt my legs chaffing with pain, and my crotch shrinking inside me.

Needing to catch my breath, I ran inside a restaurant, empty from the attack. Inside, I saw a masked man in black sitting at one of the tables, eating a goddamn steak!  
"CIPHER!" I cried with anger.  
" _…Oh, hey,_ " the masked man greeted care-freely, " _wanna eat?_ "  
"Don't you-wait, did you order coke?"  
" _Yeah, want some?"  
_ …

A jug of coke and about two explosions later, I ran outside the restaurant, pulling Cipher with me.  
"God fucking damn it! I can't believe you were just there relaxing while Tokyo's being destroyed!" I exclaimed.  
 _"What can I say, heroes need rest right?_ "  
"Not when there's a fucking attack, you dick!"  
" _Hey now, watch your language boy."_  
"Watch my language?!" I asked with anger, "Don't tell me to watch my language! While I was trying to help people, running around like a headless chicken, to FIND YOU! I was being chased by a shit ton of sentai and rider footsoldiers!"  
Cipher remained silent for a bit, and then sighed, " _Alright then, I guess break time's over_."  
"The only break time you're getting is when I break your goddamn neck, now come on!"  
…

"HELP ME!" a man cried in fear. A group of Gormins and Shocker combatmen had surrounded him.  
As Cipher and I had arrived at the scene, I saw the salary man on the ground. I tapped Cipher's shoulder and motioned my head towards the man. Cipher nodded, and then we sprinted towards the Gormins and combatmen.

" _ORA!_ " Cipher cried as he kicked the monsters away. I knelt beside the salary man and checked if he was fine. I then helped him up, and then let him escape.  
"Alright, one down…a whole lot more to go." While I went around helping the civilians get away, Cipher was fighting against the grunts. Though I couldn't see what was happening, from my experience, he must be kickin' so much ass.

After getting everyone away, I ran back to Cipher, who was finishing off the last gormin there.  
" _Everyone gone?"_ Cipher asked, still full of energy. I nodded in reply. " _Alright then, I guess it's time to finish up!"_  
"Cipher!" I shouted as I extended my right hand over his helmet. He then dissipated into thin air, leaving only his faceplate. Then, I flipped it upright, and held it in front of my face. Breathing in deep breaths to calm my nerves, I placed the mask on my face and cried out,

 **"HENSHIN!"**

I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. Before I knew it, I my clothes had changed into Cipher's, a black pair of sneakers, pants, shirt, jacket and helmet. I then stretched my body, letting out loud cracks.  
"Come on muthafucker."

The Gormins and combatmen charged towards me at all sides. I punch and kicked a couple of them away. One of the combatmen held onto me around the waist. I elbowed him in the back, dropping him onto the floor. He dropped his kukri, which I then picked up.  
"So," I started as I slashed the blade around, "who wants first serve?"

As they all attacked, I kicked and slashed at them, until I had broken the blade.  
"Ah boy," I muttered as I stared at the broken blade. I was then smacked in the head by a Gormin's club. I glared at the silver grunt and kicked it in the stomach. I then took the club and began smacking them around, and firing once in a while.  
 _'Rize, calm down, your heart rate is increasing by 5 beats per second,_ ' Cipher warned inside my head.  
'Well, how would you feel if you were unfit like me, beating the shit out of goddamn fictional creatures?'  
' _Alright then, I guess you're going to train a lot more later._ '  
'…FUCK!'

After a couple of smacks, I had broken the club as well.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I started to go on the defensive, running around, trying to dodge all of the attacks being thrown.  
' _Rize, stop fucking around and just use it._ '  
I sighed with worry and extended my right arm out. The pressure around me was beginning to become intense, and it was starting to get harder to breath. After a couple of jolts of electricity ran through my body, it went into my hand, causing pins and needles. A bokken then formed. I grabbed it and pointed it at the grunts.

I regained my offensive, and charged at the enemy with my blade. As I slashed and dashed, I could my stress steadily increasing.  
' _Rize!'_ Cipher shouted with concern, ' _Stay calm!'_  
Trying to heed his advice, I stopped moving, and did some mindfulness. After a while, the enemies were closing in on me. However, I held the bokken in my hand tighter and felt the energy running through it.

 **"CHANNEL…OVERDRIVE: LET IT RIP!"**

I slashed the blade horizontally, causing a ring of energy to be released. All of the Gormins and Shocker combatmen were then caught in an explosion. I then undid my transformation, panting for air. Cipher appeared beside me and placed his hand on my back.  
" _You did good man,_ " he praised.  
"…Thanks." I then laid on the concrete beneath me, trying to catch my breath.  
" _It's alright man, take your time."_

After Cipher had said that, I was then kicked away. As I held onto my side, I was about to tell Cipher off, however, I saw him lying on the ground.  
"Cipher?" I asked with worry. No response. "OI CIPHER!" As I was about to check on my friend, I saw a masked man in white walk towards him. I could barely breath, and just the sight of him made me anxious. "W-w-who…are…you?" I barely worded out. The words the man in white said left a deep impression on me, that would forever make me wish I wasn't the protagonist.

"…Nihil. Kamen Rider…Nihil."


	2. Big Bad Melvinborgs

**Chapter 2: Big Bad Melvinborgs  
** "Nihil. Kamen Rider…Nihil."

As I kept my eyes on the rider, I noticed that his outfit was very similar to Cipher's. Although I was focused on him, I glanced at Cipher, who was still unconscious.  
'Shit!' I thought, 'alright, what the hell do I do now?' I saw the bokken laid right in front of me. If I was fast enough, I could probably sneak up on Nihil and get Cipher to wake up…however, that was going to be impossible, since I am pretty fucking crap at this shit.

The second Nihil moved towards Cipher, I grabbed the blade and thrusted the blade towards him. However, as the blade was about to make contact, he had kicked it away, making me land on the floor. I was about to get up to attack, however, I felt his finger on my forehead. He had pointed out his left fingers like a gun.  
"I thought you were supposed to be the straight man?" Nihil asked. He then cocked his thumb back, and dug his finger deeper against my forehead. "But, to be honest, it's my fault for thinking so highly about a beginner."

He was about to bend his thumb, however, he was then pushed to the side, where he had fired a fast ball of energy from his finger into a wall, narrowly missing my ear.  
"Was that?"  
" _Yeah, he just used Rei gun,_ " Cipher answered. I looked up and saw him with his hand out. After getting off the ground with Cipher's help, we both looked towards Nihil, who was dusting off the dirt from his clothes.  
"Well," Nihil had begun, "since you're up, I guess we can have a more…even battle."

"Dude, can we get a raincheck on this fight?" I asked, "I'm really tired and hungry and-"  
" _Rize, don't bother, we're not getting out of this one that easily._ "  
"DAMNIT!" I then stretched my body and got into a stance, "Well, I guess this is the first boss then?"  
" _Pretty much_."  
"…We're gonna lose aren't we?"  
" _Oh, most definitely._ "  
"…Well, might as well get this over with."

We then both charged towards Nihil, leaping into the air with a punch and kick. Our attacks were both blocked, and then we were knocked back. I looked at Cipher and nodded at him. He returned the nod, and disappeared. I grabbed the bokken off the ground once again, and then charged at Nihil. As I started slashing at Nihil, he was parrying my attacks with ease. He was then about to perform a dropkick. I channelled the bokken in my hands to increase its strength. However, he still managed to break it.

After being kicked back, I shakily stood up and shouted, "CIPHER!" Appearing behind me, Cipher, now wielding two pistols, fired at Nihil. Nihil, shot in the chest, stood unfazed. He then leapt towards me and threw me into a wall.  
"Ah Jesus Christ!" I groaned in pain.  
Cipher leapt behind Nihil and pistol whipped him. The rider in white rolled away to dodge the second strike. Then Cipher started to chase him, swinging and firing his pistols.  
"Alright," I groaned, "let's see what else I can do."

Shakily, I stood up on my feet. I cracked my knuckles and my hands felt like they were on fire. I aimed my finger at Nihil, and planted my feet firmly onto the floor.  
"…REI GUN!"  
A small ball of energy then released from my finger. Though it was small, the amount of force it took to fire was unbelievable. I flew back at least a couple of metres, sliding across the ground to a halt. My shot had managed to hit Nihil, albeit with very minute results.  
"Ah come on."

Meanwhile, Nihil was still fighting with Cipher, who seemed to be struggling a bit.  
"So, Cipher, you still think you can beat me?" Nihil asked.  
" _Trust me, I've kicked your ass once, I can kick it again._ " Cipher and Nihil then both kicked each other, sending them backwards. Cipher planted his feet onto the ground and threw the guns in his hands. Nihil caught them and twirled them around, before aiming the guns back at Cipher.  
"What's the point of giving me your weapons?" Nihil asked patronizingly.  
" _This."_ The pistols started to glow.  
"Ah motherf-"

The whole arena was shrouded with dust. My eyes were blurred, my ears were ringing, and I think I have a couple of dirt particles in my mouth.  
"Ah Jesus Christ," I gagged.  
" _You alright there mate?"  
_ "Oh, just dandy," I spat.

Trying to clean my mouth of the crap that had just entered, the dust had settled and Nihil stood there as if nothing had just happened.  
"Oh sonuva-"  
"Hold your horses Rize," Nihil said.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Because Cipher just said it like six paragraphs ago, and also because, why wouldn't I know my foe's name?"  
I nodded in agreement.  
"Anyway, I've seen enough, I'll be seeing you guys very soon, bye."

After the white rider had waved goodbye, he walked through a wall of milky silver and grey. I sighed in relief, believing that I would now have some sort of break. But, oh boy, how naïve was i.  
"Alright," I sighed, "let's get g-" I felt something grab a hold of my leg. I looked down and saw nothing, but my pants behind held onto some sort of invisible force. "God damnit." I was then pulled with incredible strength. A wall of silver had appeared before me. "CIPHER!" I shouted before being pulled through into the wall.  
...

As Cipher stood there, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the wall in front of him.  
" _Well, then_ ," he started, " _hope to see you on our next adventure._ " He gave a two finger salute and followed Rize into the portal.  
 _"ALLONS-Y!"_


	3. Shitheads who don't bother hiding

**Chapter 3: Shitheads who don't bother hiding at all  
** "OH SHIT!"

As Rize fell onto the ground, a couple of cracks resonated from his body.  
"…Oh my god," he groaned. As he was about to get off the ground, Cipher had landed on top of him, letting out louder cracks. "OH JESUS!"  
" _WOOO!_ " Cipher cried out with joy. He looked around and saw Rize on the ground. " _Oh, hey man, why're you on the floor?_ "  
…

A couple of screams later, Rize and Cipher walked around, looking for signs of where and when they were.  
"Okay, there's lots of kanji around-"  
" _People are using smartphones-_ "  
"-So we must in Japan in 2010s."  
They stood around for about a minute in silence. Cipher then looked at Rize and asked, " _Arcade?"_  
"Arcade."  
…

"HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" I shouted with struggle. After being thrown out of the arcade, I glared at the doors of said arcade. "It's not my fault, that piece of shit tried to stab me!"  
" _Don't bother man, it's not worth the trouble._ "  
"Bullshit it is! I won fair and square damnit!"  
" _Maybe you shouldn't have spammed Devil Jin's laser._ "  
"Oh go fuck yourself."  
…

After grumbling away, Rize then went to look for somewhere to eat.  
"What should I eat?" he wondered.  
" _Well, what do you feel like eating?"_  
"…McDonald's?"  
" _Nigga you fuckin' kiddin me?"_ Cipher asked incredulously, " _We're in Japan! And you want fucking Maccas?"_  
"Nothin' wrong with that is there?"  
"… _retard_."  
"What did you say?"

After trying to find a McDonald's, Rize felt a sting in his head.  
" _What's wrong?_ " Cipher asked. Rize then looked to his right and ran off. " _Wait! ARGH! FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
…_

Seconds later, explosions erupted within the city. As Rize and Cipher were making their way, they were pushed back by an explosion aimed towards them.  
"WHOA!" Rize shouted with surprise, "Argh, what now!?"  
As the smoke dissipated, another man in white walked towards the duo.  
" _…Nihil?_ "  
The man in a long white coat shook his head slowly, and held his arms out.  
"Sorry, wrong guy," the man said. He then faced his hands, palms down, and created a pair of sub-machine guns. He then pulled the triggers, and began to spin around. Rize then dropped onto the ground rolled to the nearest cover he could find. Cipher turned ethereal and was watching the gunman dancing around with grace.  
 _"So…you decided to show up, huh?"_ Cipher mused. He then ran towards the man and leapt into the air, turned back to his physical form and attacked with a jumping knee strike. The man then stopped Cipher's attack with the clip of his gun.  
" _I was wondering when you'd show up,_ " Cipher said.  
"Same here." The gun's clip then shot out of the gun, forcing Cipher back.  
"…who is this guy?" Rize asked with slight fear in his voice. He looked over the corner of his cover, and felt cold steel against his forehead. '…goddamn it.'  
…

As Rize was fighting back, throwing punches wildly, he tried to channel something to fight back with, however, he couldn't access his powers.  
'Oh come on!' he thought to himself, 'this is fuckin' bullshit.'  
As he tried to fight back, Rize was then caught off guard and was getting beaten by the man in white. After being drop-kicked, Rize decided that he had had enough.  
"Okay," he panted, "first off, who are you?"  
"…Enigma…" he replied hesitantly.  
"Alright, Enigma, prepare to get your fucking ass han-"  
Rize was cut off by the sound of ringing.  
"Sorry, one moment," Enigma apologised, "Hello?...yeah? ...no? ...um…uh no…hold on, what's this about?"  
Enigma stood there, nodding his head. "Oh, okay then, um, I'm just caught up with something right now, can I call you back later? ...Okay, thank you." As he finished his call, he turned his focus back onto the fight, but then saw that Rize had ran off. "…Shit."  
…

After retreating from the one-sided fight, Rize was still running with empty lungs, making sure that he didn't have to fight Enigma right now.  
"Holy…shit," he panted, "who the hell was that? Another rider?" After regaining his composure, he looked behind. "I have to ask Cipher about this later." Without hesitation, he started running towards his original destination, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.  
" _…Rize…"_ Cipher muttered from afar.  
"So, this is him?" a voice appeared beside the rider.  
" _…yeah…"_  
"Hmm, he's still quite fresh ain't he?"  
" _Hopefully not too fresh_."  
"Well, either way, he's the 'one' right?"  
The figure walked away from Cipher, who stood there, watching his friend run with fatigue.  
…

After the boy had just arrived to the disturbances location, he realised that there wasn't anything there.  
'Was I too late?' he thought, 'if I was…why isn't there any damage around?' He then heard a loud tiring yawn coming from somewhere. Looking around frantically, he leapt behind conveniently placed stone pillar.  
…

" _Man_!" a hot-headed voice yawned, " _that was fun_!"  
" _Takaharu_!" a feminine voice reprimanded, " _when will you take things seriously?"_  
" _Fuu_ ," a friendly male tone said, " _I don't think it's worth telling Taka that anymore_."  
" _Nagi is right, Fuu_ ," a somewhat mature feminine voice said, " _I think you should let Takaharu just do his own thing._ "  
" _Kasumi_ ," an arrogant male called out, " _it's not that easy_."  
" _I believe he is right little lady_ ," a cocky, western like voice inputted.  
…

'HOLY SHIT!' I shouted in my head, 'IT'S THE NINNINGERS!' As I tried to keep myself from freaking the fuck out, I suddenly came to the realisation. 'What the fuck are they saying?' There was a complete loss in translation.  
'God damnit, if only I could see what was said before the story cut to me.'  
…

" _So, what do you guys want to do now?"_ asked Takaharu, the Aka Ninger. However, before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud sneeze.  
"…Ah shit…" Rize then got off from the ground and faced the rangers. "umm… _hi…_ "  
For about, what seemed to be an hour, Rize and the Ninningers stood there.  
'Damn it,' Rize cursed, 'Cipher, where the hell are you?'  
" _You rang?_ "  
'HOLY SHIT!'  
" _What?_ "  
'You scared the shit out of me man!'  
 _"Sorry, anyways, what's the situation?_ "  
'I'm kind of stuck, trying to talk to people who have little, to no English, whatsoever.' Cipher then stayed silent for a bit, before saying,  
" _Let me handle this."  
…_

Right after Cipher's command, Rize's eyes glazed, before regaining a new focus, with an air of confidence surrounding him.  
" _Hello,_ " 'Rize' said in fluent Japanese, " _I am Cipher, or Rize, if you would prefer._ "  
' _Holy Shit!_ ' Rize thought, ' _When could you speak Jap?'_  
' _Since always my friend,_ ' Cipher replied. " _Forgive my friend, he's quite nervous around others."  
"I'm sorry, what?_" Kasumi, the Momo Ninger asked. Cipher then saw the elegant ninja, and began to saunter towards her.  
" _Well hello there, I don't believe we've met before?"_ Cipher asked. _  
'Oh Jesus Christ,_ ' Rize groaned. The rider was about to kiss the Momo Ninger's hand, but then made an instant 180° turn. ' _I am not going to let you do whatever the fuck you want buddy.'  
_ " _Listen motherfucker,_ " Cipher retorted, " _Just because you're too much of a betafag, doesn't mean that I can't make you into a man!"_  
The two began to fight over Rize's body, who was constantly just walking back and forth. Things began to heat up when Rize fell onto the floor, and was beginning to drag himself against the ground.  
" _Imma do it!"_ Cipher cried.  
Suddenly, Rize regained control over his body and cried out, "NO MOTHERFUCKER!" Cipher was kicked out of Rize's body, turning back into his physical form.

"Fuck, that's the last time I'm letting you take over my body," Rize panted. He then turned around to face the Ninningers and bowed. "Sorry about that, I hope I haven't left a bad impression. My name is Rize Calibur… Kamen Rider Cipher." The rangers looked at the rider with surprise, who in turn also made a revelation. "Did I just speak Japanese?" They nodded. "…wow…"

Loud gunshots were fired, hitting Rize in the back. He shouted in pain. They turned around to see a familiar masked rider in white.  
"Yo!"  
"…Ah motherfucker."


	4. Guess what another shit crossover fight

**Chapter 4: Guess what, another shitty crossover fight  
** "Who are you?" Nagi asked with caution.  
"Name's Nihil," Nihil replied, "and I'm here for the Melvin."  
"Who?" Yakumo asked.  
"He's talking about me," Rize groaned as he got off the ground, letting out loud cracks from his back.  
"How's it going?" the white rider asked.  
"Pretty shit to be honest. After meeting Enigma and now having to fight you is pretty-"  
"Wait," Nihil interrupted, "did you just say, Enigma?" Rize nodded. "Shit," he muttered, "Well anyway, might as well not let our viewers bore themselves to death." He leapt into the air and fell onto the ground with an axe kick. The Ninningers managed to get out of the way, while Rize held his arms up and caught the kick.

"You're getting better," Nihil complemented, but not before he kicked the amateur with his other leg. Rize was sent flying back, but was caught by Kinji, the Star Ninger.  
"Thanks," Rize panted before swiftly getting back onto his feet. Nihil then began to take the offensive to the Igasaki Clan, dishing out punches and kicks subsequently. "Damn, this is gonna be a pain in the ass," Rize muttered, "CIPHER!"

His partner then appeared beside him, and began to let out immense pressure. Rize placed his hand in front of Cipher's face, turning the latter into a mask. He then held his hand next to his face, and cried out, **"HENSHIN!** " He moved the mask in front of his face, changing him into Kamen Rider Cipher.

Cipher then charged towards Nihil with a superman punch, managing to land a hit on the back of the latter's head. After this, Cipher and Nihil began to fight it out between themselves. With a small chance to recover, the Ninningers stared at the riders fighting.  
"Man, this guy is tough," Takaharu grunted in pain.  
"Everyone, I think we should help out the new guy," Kinji said helping up Nagi and Fuuka.  
"Should we?" Fuuka asked, "he seems kind of, suspicious."  
"Regardless little lady," the cowboy ninja said, "I think it's best to help out someone in need, before we make any judgements."  
They then nodded in agreement and pulled out their respective transformation devices.  
"EVERYONE, LET'S GO!" Takaharu cried out.

 **THE CHANGE! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!  
RED! BLUE! YELLOW! WHITE! PINK! NINJA!  
STARNINGER! WOW!**

The Ninningers then charged into battle, helping out Cipher for the time being. The Starninger gave cover fire for the others, firing from his Star Sword-Gun. The red, blue, and yellow ningers were slashing at Nihil, who was parrying and dodging with ease. The pink and white ningers were readying their technique shurikens.  
" **Shuriken Ninpo: Net Technique!** " The Shiro Ninger cried.  
" **Shuriken Ninpo: Chain Technique!** " The Momo Ninger announced.  
Nihil was then restrained by a combination of vines and chains. The Starninger used this to his advantage, leaping into the air with his blade about to attack the rider. After the attack had connected, the cowboy realised that it was not Nihil he had hit, but Cipher.

"WHAT!?" the monster hunter cried. A female cry of surprise had caught the rangers' attention. Nihil had his arm around the Shiro Ninger's neck, with a gun aimed at her head.  
"Don't move, or I'll blast this girl's head right off!" Nihil shouted. The young girl's allies did not make a single move. "…good, now, I want you goddamn colourful bastards to back off while i-" He was then cut off the sound of his gun breaking. He focused his attention on the bokuto poked against his neck.  
"…Let go of her right now, motherfucker…" Cipher growled angrily.  
"…Oh…I see now…a shame that you had to fall for a girl you don't even know."  
"Piss off cunt!"  
"Why should i?" Nihil jested.  
" _Cause this is why._ " Behind Nihil was Cipher, who had his hand inside of the former's helmet. " _Be a good boy, and let the lady go."_

Nihil sighed and released the Shiro Ninger. However, the moment he left his arm around her neck, he pushed the blade away and aimed his gun at Cipher's forehead.  
"Later bitch."  
Suddenly, the world had turned dark for Rize.  
…

I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a black void of nothingness.  
"…Am I fucking dead?" I asked myself. "Jesus! Fucking finally!"  
" _Oh, I wouldn't be so quick,"_ A deep calming voice said.  
"Who goes there?"

An old man with long white hair appeared in the void. Instantly recognising the man, Rize pointed at the spirit.  
"Aren't you that ghost motherfucker!? Why the hell are you in this world!?"  
" _Watch you language boy!_ " Sennin quipped. " _Also, this isn't any world._ "  
"…Excuse me?"  
" _This void is not part of anything, it is a world set apart from other worlds._ "  
"…I'm sorry, explain in more dumber terms, I'm a retard if you didn't know."  
" _This is your home base."  
_ "ohhhhhh, cool." Rize realised, finally. "but why is it so empty?"  
" _It is because you may only access this world whenever you have 'died', or fainted to be more precise._ "  
"So…I'm not dead?" Rize asked. The hermit nodded. "And this is sort of like a second chance at life?" the man nodded once again. "Is my life a fucking video game?"  
" _Precisely!_ "  
"Oh son of a-" A beam of light soon appeared over Rize. "What the fuck!?" He began to float into the air. "W-w-wait! What the hell's going on!?"  
" _Don't worry, you're just waking up!_ " Sennin answered. " _Also, the next time you come here, it'll be more furnished!_ "  
"OH SH-"

The ghost sighed tiredly, and turned around.  
" _Oi, Cipher, are you sure about him?_ " he asked.  
" _Trust me, when have I ever been wrong?_ " Cipher asked  
" _A lot._ "  
" _Whatever_."  
…

"-IT!" Rize's awakening had surprised the Ninningers, who were looking after the unconscious teen.  
" _You're awake I see,_ " Cipher said while reading a newspaper.  
"…Can you even read kanji?"  
" _Not really, also, you might want to look in the mirror._ "

Since he couldn't find a mirror anywhere, our protagonist resorted to using his phone. At first he couldn't see his reflection clearly, so he went into the front camera, and let out a blood curdling scream.  
"OH MY GOD!" the agitated teen cried. "I can see through my fucking head!"  
" _Now, now, it's not so bad-"_  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOT SO BAD'?!"  
…

Meanwhile, the Ninningers were talking to Mr. Igasaki, who was worried about what had just happened.  
"Dad, I told you, I'm fine," Fuuka said, trying to reassure her father.  
"But-"  
"She'll be alright Tsumuji," an old and firm voice said.  
"Gramps!" Takaharu cried, "why are you here?"  
"Where is he?" the Last Ninja asked. Then, there were sounds of someone being choked to death. Which was Rize choking Cipher apparently. "…Don't worry." He then let out a loud cough, catching the two bickering friends' attention.  
"You're?"  
" _Yoshitaka? "_ Cipher said after escaping from Rize's hands, " _Long time no see."  
_ …

The Igasaki clan and the riders were currently in a long and serious discussion about what the hell is even going on in this story. Look I'm sorry, but even I don't know what the fuck I'm writing anymore.  
"Hey asshole! How about you take this fucking hole out of my goddamn head!" Rize shouted at me.  
…No…  
"Look you prick, fucking just-"  
" _Rize, not now."_  
Rize looked around to see the others staring at him with judging looks.  
"Then can you at-"  
" _Just Channel it._ "  
"…seriously?" Cipher nodded. "Here goes nothing. **Channel.** " The teen placed his left hand over his visible skull and suddenly, his skin and hair grew back. "Neat."  
Alright, enough dilly dally, back to the story.

"…So, Grandpa, how do you know them?" Kasumi asked.  
"…It was quite some time I guess. I don't know who this boy is, but I do know Cipher quite well." He answered his granddaughter.  
"Wait, do you really? Cause, I've been with this guy for like, what, a couple of years, and I still have no idea about his past." Rize complained.  
"Well, not really, I've only met him for about a couple of months before he disappeared into thin air."  
Rize looked at his friend. "…Cipher…who or what are you?"  
" _All in due time, young one."  
_ "Nigga, I'm like 17, and I have the body of a fucking geezer with a severe case of Alzheimer's and osteoporosis, I don't think I have enough time left with the way I'm getting treated in this story."

Rize let out a tiring sigh, "anyways, sir, may I ask what this cunt do during your time with him?"  
"It was quite some time ago, but, after travelling with him during that time, he has helped me with many things." The elder said.  
"Like what?" Kinji asked, now invested in what he had to say, along with everyone else.  
***

 _I was walking towards a small village, a large cloud of smoke appearing before me. In an instant, I had rushed towards the village as fast as I could. By the time I had arrived, I found out a masked man in black standing there, while monsters were attacking the place. I pulled out my sword, however, in the blink of an eye, the man disappeared into air, while the monsters were being pushed into one place._

 _"What is this?" I asked myself. After focusing my eyes on what was going on, I saw the man running around the place, kicking and punching the monsters back. After they had been lured into a small group, the man appeared once more. He looked at me and gave me a thumbs up, before leaping into the air and crashing down onto the monsters with a kick.  
_ ***

"…that was the first time I had met Cipher."  
The others were mesmerised about the Last Ninja meeting Cipher, however, Rize then interrupted them by saying. "Wait, how could you do all that shit, but now you can't do any of that?"  
Cipher looked at the ground in thought, " _Because, if I allowed you to access those powers, without the proper training, it'd get into your head."  
_ "Really?" Rize asked. Cipher nodded. The former placed his arm around the latter, giving him a warm sign of affection. "Thanks cuz."  
" _No worries._ "

"Well, with that said, Cipher," Yoshitaka called, "I would like to see how your 'friend' will fare up to training."  
Cipher, somewhat hesitant, looked at Rize. " _I'm not s-"_  
"I'll do it."  
" _Rize!"  
_ "Cipher, I know you're worried about me. And, I know, that I haven't made much progress throughout the years, but trust me, this will help me."  
Cipher, looked at his partner in the eyes, seeing a strong sense of determination, gave in and accepted the Last Ninja's challenge. " _Alright then, you may see how my host may face up to the challenge!_ "  
"User?" They all asked.  
" _That's right, he is not only my friend and partner, but also my host!_ "  
Rize felt his heart warm up. "And he is my STAND!"

"Oi, Ninninger! Allow me to show you how, my true self!"

 **A/N -** Umm, so, i've posted about 4 chapters to my fic, and i kind of realised that is should get someone else to beta this, but i really don't care, so whatever.


	5. Casual Racism is fun

**Chapter 5: "Casual racism is fun"  
** A couple of hours had passed since Rize and Cipher had accepted the Last Ninja's wager...  
"What the fuck did just agree to?" Rize groaned regretfully.  
" _Look man, we just got caught up in the moment, yeah?_ " Cipher tried to explain, " _So, I mean, let's just get this over with, and it'll all be behind us, right?"_  
Rize looked at Cipher with bloodshot eyes, "I haven't slept this whole time! What makes you think I'll be able to do this!?" Cipher looked at Rize, and then shrugged. The latter let out a sigh of remorse, lying back onto the floor.  
…

The next day, the Igasaki clan were now outside, the Ninningers clad in their respective uniforms, and the two elders ready to observe.  
"Hey, grandpa, where's Rize and Cipher?" Nagi asked.  
The eldest man looked to his left and said, "Speak of the devil, there they are now."

The two newcomers had finally arrived. Cipher, still in his usual outfit, while Rize was wearing a dark blue track jacket, and black track pants.  
"Jesus Christ, I don't think now is a good time for me to do strenuous activity," Rize groaned, his stress steadily increasing.  
" _Look, if things get to tough, just call for me alright?_ " Cipher said, trying to comfort his anxious friend.  
"So, Cipher," Yoshitaka began, "is your friend ready?"  
Cipher looked at Rize, knowing that he was still quite not in his zone, answered, "I'm sure he is."  
…

The Ninningers were running through the forest, swiftly dodging and jumping over obstacles. Rize, on the other hand, was jogging, clumsily going over obstacles.  
"I," Rize panted, "I can feel my dick shrinking inside of me!"  
…

After that, the Ninningers and Rize were now sparring with each other. The ninja and rider were having a conversation while the ninja's son went to get some drinks.  
"…I see that…this is your 'choice'?" The ninja asked with doubt.  
" _I know he doesn't look like much_ ," Cipher defended, " _but trust me, he's the one._ "  
"You say that, but, he's very unfit, and can't do the most basic of techniques. How long have you been with him?"  
" _A couple of years._ "  
"And how many of those years have you been training him for?" There was a silence. "…Cipher?"  
" _Um, what do you mean by…train?"_  
"How much experience does he have?"  
"… _enough_ " Cipher answered.  
"Cipher?"  
"… _not…much…he's still a babe."  
_ "Then, how come you've been with him for so long?" the Last Ninja asked, startled by this discovery.  
" _…he…seemed like a nice guy…_ "  
"How long?" the Last Ninja demanded.  
" _Since he was a kid."_  
"And how long has he been a rider for?"  
" _…about a month…_ "  
…

While the two were having a very disconcerting discussion, the Ninningers were sparring with Rize, who was not at the same level as them. After about a couple of painful grunts, and trying to keep himself from crying, Rize and the rangers were now taking a break.  
"Ah, I think I'm gonna cry," Rize stated brokenly, sitting on the ground, drenched in sweat.  
"Here," a warm voice said.  
Rize looked up and saw the Starninger, Kinji, handing him a bottle of water. "Thank you," Rize said with a pained smile.  
"No worries," the cowboy stated.  
After almost finishing his drink, Rize let out a sigh of relief and said, "Mate, you're a fuckin' legend."  
The other Ninningers walked over towards Rize, where Kasumi, the Momoninger realised, "Wait, we don't know much about you, do we?"  
"Yeah, it's alright though, we've only just met," Rize replied.  
Takaharu then let out a large grin and said, "Well then, let's get started shall we, my name is-"  
"Takaharu Igasaki, aka, Akaninger of the Ninningers. You are the brother of Fuuka Igasaki, the Shironinger. You look up to your grandfather with so much respect, that you wish to become a ninja just like him!" Rize blurted out with enthusiasm.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Fuuka, the Shironinger asked.  
Rize's eyes widened when he realised what he had just done. "Um, let's just say, I'm a big fan of you guys."  
"Really?" Nagi, the Kininger asked.  
"Yeah," Rize answered embarassingly, "I hope that doesn't come off as creepy?"  
"It kind of is to be honest," Yakumo stated.  
"Well, I guess in return, I'll introduce myself," Rize began, hoping to undo his reputation, "my name is Rize Calibur, or Kamen Rider Cipher. I'm 18 years old and I'm from the land down unda." The Ningers looked at him strangely.  
"From where?" Kinji asked.  
"Australia mate."

"Australia?!" the sentai shouted with surprise.  
"Yeah, born and raised…even though I'm Chinese…"  
"What's Australia like?" Takaharu asked, now interested in Rize's background.  
"Well, what can I say, it's not really that different to other countries. However, from where I grew up…how can I put this nicely, it's full of drunk, somewhat uneducated, cunts, who talk about mainly, gym, drugs, pussy, and partying...from what I can remember…" Rize said with a blank face and tone.  
"…why do you swear a lot?" Yakumo asked, showing slight annoyance from Rize's dirty mouth.  
"Because in Australia, swearing is kind of like a greeting," Rize explained, "I mean, in Japan, Britain or America, calling someone a 'cunt' seems like an insult, but in Australia, that's what we call our friends."  
"That's…kind of…" Fuuka tried to finished her sentence.  
"disgusting?" Rize finished.  
"…yeah…I guess so…"  
"Well, I agree, but, I got nothing against it, it's part of Australia's culture."  
…

"What do you think they're talking about?" the Last Ninja's son, Tsumuji Igasaki, asked.  
" _Probably just trying to know Rize a bit more._ "  
"That's nice," Tsumuji said.  
" _He's probably also telling them about Australia's culture._ "  
"Rize is from Australia?" the Last Ninja asked.  
" _Yeah, we should probably stop them._ "  
"Why?" Tsumuji asked.  
" _He's probably talking about how saying 'fuck' and 'cunt' is actually alright in Australia, and that casual racism with friends is actually quite fun._ "  
"WHAT?!"  
…

After that, the training had ended. The Ninningers were stretching and yawning from their training, while Rize was lying on the ground, wheezing and gasping for air.  
"Alright, that's it for today," the Last Ninja said.  
The others were about to walk off, but not before Takaharu held out his hand, assisting Rize off the ground, who politely declined.  
"It's alright bro, I'll be fine," Rize gasped.  
"You sure?" the hot-headed ninja asked. Rize nodded and let out a sigh.  
"Oi, Cipher," Rize called out.  
" _Yeah bro?"_  
"…Could you, teach me how to be better?"  
…

Meanwhile, standing on top of a rooftop, was a yellow yokai with a white fox mask.  
"…who's there?" Kyuemon Izayoi called out, turning around.  
"Where?" a voice said from behind.  
Stepping back from the newcomer, Kyuemon saw a masked rider in white. "Who are you?"  
The rider snorted, "My name is Nihil, and I have a proposition for you…"

 **A/N** \- Hello once again. um, so, i hope that you have been enjoying my story, no? Well, either way, this story is mainly for my enjoyment, even if i find it very cringy.


	6. A newfound alliance and some development

**Chapter 6: A newfound alliance? and some development for once  
** "Nihil?" Kyuemon muttered. "Where have I heard of you before?"  
"Monsieur?" Nihil asked in a French accent, "are you willing to listen, non?" Kyuemon snorted and nodded. "Well then," the rider began, "I would like to…temporarily team up."  
"Team up?" the kitsune asked.  
"Yes." The rider disappeared and then appeared behind the yokai. "I think I may have some sort of leverage that may let you get what you want." Kyuemon thought for a bit, before nodding in acceptance. "I can help you get the End Shuriken."  
"What?"  
"Indeed, it sounds like I'm bullshitting, right? But no, I'm 100% certain I can help you get Last Ninja's shuriken."  
"Impossible," Kyuemon stated arrogantly, "there's no way I could ally with some whose proposition is so preposterous."  
"Oh, well, maybe this will help." Kyuemon turned around for a second, only to be caught in a trance by Nihil. "Are you willing?"  
…

A couple of days had passed since Rize's training with the Ninningers. There had been no sort of actions from the KIbaoni army, so our heroes have been going on with their lives.  
"Morning," Takaharu yawned.  
"Morning Takaharu," Takaharu's father greeted.  
"Where's Rize?" the hot-head asked.  
"I don't know," Tsumuji replied.  
"Man, he's been gone this whole time!"  
"Maybe he's just looking around the city?" Kinji suggested.  
"I don't think so Kinji," Kasumi said, "if he was, there's no way he'd be so tired."  
"It's a possibility," Yakumo said, "I mean, have you seen how he was at training?"  
"But that was training Yakumo, of course he would be that tired," Kasumi replied, "if what Kinji said is true, he should be enjoying himself, no?"  
…

" _Now, as you breathe, I want you to notice your surroundings,_ " Cipher instructed, _"I want you to notice everything you hear, feel, and think, while you listen to my voice._ "  
As I listened to Cipher's instructions, I calmly noticed what was around me. Since my training with the Ninningers, I had asked Cipher to help me train my usage of Channel, as you could see in the previous chapter.  
" _Now, after the count to 1, we'll finish. 5. 4. 3. 2…1._ "

After finishing my training, I could begin to feel the tension throughout my body.  
"Man, I didn't know that mindfulness could be used for Channel," I panted.  
" _Well, it's like Hamon to be honest,_ " Cipher stated, giving me a bottle of water. " _Remember what Lisa Lisa did to help Joseph_?"  
"Yeah, but, just not as extreme?"  
" _Oh definitely…you're just not at that level yet._ "  
"Wait, you're going to make me stand on metal spikes with my finger?!" I asked with worry.  
" _Oh no,_ " Cipher reassured, " _just longer and more harder sessions._ "  
"Oh okay."  
" _Now, continuing on,_ " Cipher said as he clapped his hands, " _I want you to do something for me."_  
I turned around and nearly choked on my water, seeing a very familiar wooden dummy. "Is that?"  
" _Yep,_ " Rize said, cutting me off, " _Rize, meet Mokujin. Mokujin, meet Rize._ "  
The Tekken character bowed, which I returned back.  
"This is amazing," I said with amusement, "so, what do want me to do?"  
" _I want you to fight him._ "  
"…excuse me, what?"  
…

A couple of hours later, Rize and Cipher had arrived back at the Igasaki Dojo. As they had entered the main room, they saw the Ninningers sitting there, having a jolly old time.  
" _We're back_ ," Cipher greeted.  
"Ah, welc-" Kasumi was about to finish her sentence, before she had caught a glimpse of the condition Rize was in, "OH MY GOD!"  
As the others turned around to see what made Kasumi gasp in shock, they too made similar expressions of shock and horror.  
"Wha-" Kasumi was about to ask, before being shut down by Rize with a stern, painful look.

The two sat down with the others, albeit very, very slowly. The others tried to ignore what was happening, but they decided to ask.  
"What happened?" the pink ninja asked. The two stayed silent, before Rize grabbed his empty bottle of water, placed his lips between the opening, and poured a waterfall of blood from his mouth. They then looked at Cipher, who had a pack of ice on his groin. Rize then spat the little remnants of blood into the bottle and placed it back onto the floor.  
"…nothing much."  
…

After that, the Ninningers made me go take a bath, especially Fuuka and Kasumi…  
I've always thought that the world was a mundane cycle. Wake up, do whatever, sleep, repeat. But…now, after knowing that all this exists…I'm starting to wonder if I preferred that mundane life. I mean, I miss my family, I miss my friends…so…why did I accept Cipher's proposition?

"…ARGH! Damn it! Why do I have to overthink everything!?" I asked myself angrily. I knew that being a hero would be a pain, having to go through many trials and tribulations, just to get things done…but, even so, I never was good at anything. I was an above average student at best, who caused so much trouble for his family, who did everything they could for him, and yet, all I could do, was run away from all of that…

Is this what I want? Why did I become a rider? Why did I accept this power? Did my self-conscious just act on its own?

As I kept asking myself these existential questions, I felt a burning warmth inside of me, my lungs beginning to empty the air inside…everything was so dark…so…hot…  
…

"Hey, is it just me, or has Rize been taking a while?" Kinji asked.  
" _…actually, now that I think about it, he hasn't been replying at all…"_ Cipher mused.  
"I'll go check on him," Takaharu said as he got up from the table.  
" _You sure bro?"_  
"Don't worry, maybe we can use this time to bond more!" Takaharu passionately said. After he had walked off to the bathroom, the others looked at their leader with strange looks.  
" _…I'll give him the benefit of the doubt._ "

Takaharu knocked on the door. "Oi, Rize! Everything alright!?" No response. Worried about his new friend, Takaharu opened the door, only to see the Australian drowning in the tub. "RIZE!"  
…

After Takaharu found Rize, they had placed him in a futon, hoping that he would recover.  
" _…he's not breathing…_ " Cipher lamented.  
"What do you mean?" Takaharu asked worriedly.  
" _…i…I think he placed himself in a trance._ "  
"What?" the hot-head asked.  
" _…he's a state where he has left his body."_  
"You mean he's dead!?"  
" _No, no, not quite…_ "  
"What do you mean not quite!?"  
"… _I…I don't know…_ "

After that, Takaharu and Cipher decided to leave Rize to rest, only hoping for the best.  
"How is he?" Yakumo asked. Takaharu and Cipher were silent, making the rest of them to think of the worst.  
…

 _Huh, I'm back at my 'home', and it's still fucking empty…Why am I talking in italics?  
"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," a man said behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar passing through rider.  
"Y-you're!?"  
"Ah, the name's Tsukasa Kadoya, or Kamen Rider Decade,"_ _Tsukasa introduced himself, "but, you knew that already, didn't you?"  
…_

A day had passed since Rize had gone comatose. Everyone was still waiting for him to wake up, only for their Toadtoad guns to go off.  
"Everyone!" the fatherly figure of the Ninninger cried. Everyone looked at each other, and then at the direction where Rize was staying in. Hesitantly, they got up and went to deal with their new issue.  
…

" _So, why is the 'destroyer of worlds' talking to me?" I asked.  
"It's because I had a favour to pay," Tsukasa answered. I sighed, how many ties does Cipher have? "And, because I felt someone beginning to feel some doubt." I looked down at my feet, I was reminded that I still had that feeling of regret and self-hatred."You shouldn't feel ashamed about having those feelings," Tsukasa said comfortingly.  
"…I know," I muttered, "but…it's just that…I gave up everything I had in my life to become a rider…"_

 _As we both stood there, Tsukasa sighed and muttered, "Come with me." I looked up and saw the cameraman walking through a wall of silver. With a bit of hesitation, I followed suit.  
…_

The Ninningers had arrived at their location, only to see Kyuemon standing there, and Nihil squatting.  
"We've been waiting for you," Kyuemon greeted. Nihil gave a two finger salute.  
"Kyuemon? And, Nihil?" Kinji muttered, "what is this?"  
The yokai stifled a laugh, "Surprised? We've founded a…new alliance." The Ninningers were now shocked.  
"Oh boy, this isn't going to be easy," Yakumo said. As they all stood there, Nihil grew impatient and got out of his position.  
"Oi!" he called, "we just gonna stand here or what?!" The ninjas looked at each other and then pulled out their respective transformation devices.  
"Guys! Let's do this!" Takaharu cried.  
 **"SHURIKEN CHANGE!"**  
…

 _We were now currently outside on a rooftop, overlooking the city. My eyes were in constant pain, the sun burning through them.  
"Ah, it's been a long time since I've been here," Tsukasa reminisced.  
"Oh yeah, where have you been all this time anyway?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "You know, everywhere here and there." The rider then looked back and said, "Ah, there he is." _

_I went over to the railing and looked to where Tsukasa was staring at. Suddenly, I felt my vision zooming into a nearby factory. There, I saw something that made my stomach churn.  
"Holy shit," I muttered, "when did this happen?"  
"Right now."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, right now, the Ninningers are fighting against Nihil and Kyuemon," Tsukasa can't be happening.  
"I have to go right now," I said with urgency, about to walk out the door.  
"You can't."  
I stopped just when I was about to turn the doorknob, "Excuse me?"  
"You can't help them, you're in a coma."_

 _"…Wait…what?" I asked. Did something happen when i…  
"You realise now, eh?"  
"Why? H-how?"  
"It's complicated," Tsukasa said aloofly.  
"Try me."  
"You were beginning to stress over becoming a rider, which many of us have gone thorugh. However, due to your history, and powers, your Channel felt doubt, causing you to shut down."  
After trying to get this information into my head, the only thing I could say was, "What's going to happen next?"  
"Well, you can either give up your powers, and go back to your old life…or, you can stay as a rider, and suffer the consequences…"  
…_

"…DORA!" NIhil cried. The Ninningers were outmatched in power, being flung all over the place.  
" **Shuriken Ninpo: Super Thunder Technique!"** the Starninger shouted. Soon, a large, dark cloud appeared above Nihil, and then sent down a barrage of lightning. As the attack stopped, Nihil had disappeared. Wary of where the rider was, the cowboy felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"…Sup betch."  
…

 _"What's going to be?" Tsukasa asked. I stood there with a body of tension. In my mind, I knew that I wanted to go back home, to be ignorantly blissful of this new world I had entered, and only to remember this whole time as a vivid dream of me with fictional characters…_

 _However, even if that is what I wanted, I had a responsibility to take care of.  
"I'll stay," I said, "even if I didn't want to, I have to, for I have chosen this path…and no matter what happens, I will not run away. I am not that person anymore, I will see through to this life I now live." I turned around and faced the magenta rider. "In the other world, I was an average boy, who had a happy and mundane life with his family and friends," I cried as I placed my right fist upon my chest, "Now!? I am Rize Calibur! A hero who will live his life to the fullest! A man who will fight evil with others! Someone who will become these heroes' friends! A rider with a responsibility to protect!"_

 _Inside, I felt the similar warmth while I was in the bath. I felt my body emit Channel, but this time, I had an aura of blue around me.  
"If that is what you want to do," Tsukasa said, he then began to walk towards me and gave me a smirk, "then do it." I felt my body shake with energy. I looked at Decade in the eyes and held my fist out. The rider, no, my senior, nodded in agreement and bumped my fist back. With that, I felt the world around me turn white, and I was elevated into the sky.  
…_

At the Igasaki Dojo, Cipher was sitting by Rize's side, he saw his host begin to glow.  
" _Finally,_ " the stand said. The door opened, and in came Mr Igasaki, who came in to check on the former-coma patient.  
"AH!" the former ninja cried. Rize began to float into the air, and turned into a small ball of blue energy. Soon, the ball flew out of the room, causing a massive hole in the wall.  
"…Ah…the house…"  
…

The Ninningers were now de-henshined, squirming on the ground from the beatdown from Nihil.  
"Come on, get up," Nihil said, trying to get them to fight more.  
"Damn, this isn't good," Takaharu cursed.  
Nihil sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you guys aren't going to get up, I might as well make you." He proceeded to pick up Fuuka off the ground.  
"FUUKA!" Takaharu shouted.  
"Man, this is a shame, you and me could've had something, you know," Nihil inferred.

He then held out his right hand and created a katana.  
"See ya," the white rider muttered. But before he could move a muscle, a ball of energy tackled into Nihil's side, sending him far away. The ball then saw Kyuemon and proceeded to attack the former Igasaki ninja. He had managed to block most of the attacks, however, he was beginning to feel pain from the force exerted.

Soon, the ball flew around for a while, before landing onto the ground. A large gust of wind flew around, blinding the ninjas. As it calmed down, they saw Cipher standing there.  
"RIZE!" Kinji cried. The rider nodded in acknowledgement and faced Kyuemon.  
"So," Cipher began, "you teamed up with Nihil, eh?"  
The kitsune snorted, "so what?"

"Good," Cipher then got into a stance, "cause Imma 'bout to show you, what I can really do!" The air began to grow dense, causing everyone around to have some trouble breathing. What really caught their attention, was that Cipher was beginning to glow blue.  
"Now…this…is hot."  
…


	7. Let's Go! If we think, we can!

**Chapter 7: Let's Go! If we think, we can!  
** Filled with surprise, the Ninningers could only think of two things, that Rize was out of a coma, and that he now has new powers.  
"Oi," Cipher called out, "come on, you guys aren't finished yet, are you?" They all smirked and slowly got up off the ground. "That's better, now come on, I think I've got something for roll call."

" **SHURIKEN CHANGE!"  
THE CHANGE! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!  
RED! BLUE! YELLOW! WHITE! PINK! NINJA!  
STARNINGER! WOW!**

After changing back into their forms, they began their roll call.  
 **"THE WILD BRILLIANCE… AKANINGER!"  
"THE RUMBLING CLOUD…AONINGER!"  
"THE DAZZLING STILLNESS…KININGER!"  
"THE FLOWER IN THE WIND…SHIRONINGER!"  
"THE SHIMMERING HAZE…MOMONINGER!"  
"THE SHINING STAR…STARNINGER!"**

After they had finished Cipher was now shaking with nervousness.  
'Oh boy, here goes nothing,' he said.  
' _Do it, I believe in you!'_

 **"THE AVERAGE WONDER…KAMEN RIDER…CIPHER!"**

The Ninningers began to look at the rider, who remained silent, and tried to be aloof as possible. 'Ah fuck, that sucked.'  
' _Don't worry, it's your first time._ '

 **"THE SHINOBI WHO DON'T BOTHER HIDING!"  
"HIDING DOESN'T STOP PARTY NIGHT!"  
"SHURIKEN SENTAI…NINNINGER!"**

As Takaharu was about to say his phrase, he was taken over by Cipher, who said, " _FORGET ABOUT HIDING! THIS TIME! WE'RE RUNNING WILD! RIZE! HIT IT!_ " The other ninningers were about to say something before they were cut off by Cipher.  
"Alright, time for some music!" the rider cried. He held his arm about his head and clicked his fingers.

 **BGM: Saa Ike! NINNINGER! - Yōhei Ōnishi  
** "Eh, what?" Kasumi looked around shocked. "Where's this music coming from?"  
"I don't know," Takaharu said, "but I like it! GUYS, LET'S GO!" The Ninningers then rushed towards Kyuemon, attacking the monster from all sides.

Meanwhile, getting up from the wall, Nihil shook his head to get his head to stop spinning. "Ah, Jesus Christ," he moaned. He looked up and saw the Ninningers fighting Kyuemon. 'Guess it's time for-'

As he was about to finish off his thought, he tilted his head to the left, narrowly missing a shot to the head from Cipher's gun. He growled and then stood up.  
"OI!" Nihil called out, "Kyuemon! Here!" The white rider spun his arms around, and then pounded the ground with his palms, summoning a horde of Jukkarrage and Hitokarrage from the ground.

The Kibaoni grunts then rushed towards the Ninningers. Cipher, without a second thought, peformed a lariat, knocking down a dozen of the minions, he then began firing his gun and slashing his bokuto around.  
"Cipher!" the rider called out. Soon, the rider's partner appeared behind him and began to fight as well, throwing a couple of bone-cracking punches and kicks.

While the Ninningers fought Kyuemon, Nihil joined the fray, parrying the ninjas' blades and countering them with ease. The rider then leapt into the air and performed a ground pound, knocking away everything around him.

After regaining their balance, the Starninger fired his Star Sword-gun, while the Shiro and Momoninger fired their Mecha Shift Star Bows. The blue and yellow ninger leapt into the air and attacked the rider with their Mecha Shift Star Claw and Blade respectively. Managing to land a couple of hits on him, Nihil still managed to knock back the Ao and Kininger. He had laid into their trap, as the Akaninger slashed the rider on the back.

"Ah!" Nihil grunted in pain, "you mother fucker!" He grabbed the leader of the Ninningers by the neck and threw him into the pile of Kibaoni grunts, before being caught by Cipher.  
"Takaharu," the rider said, "how about you leave Nihil to me, you guys deal with Kyuemon and the grunts."  
 **BGM End**

"So, you've finally decided to man up huh?" Nihil asked patronisingly.  
"And I see you haven't stopped being a little bitch," Cipher retorted.  
"Well, if it's going to be that way then," Nihil began, getting into a fighting position, "come on then."

Cipher then shrugged and aimed his pistol, emptying out his clip at Nihil. The latter then bent his knees and held his arms out. As the bullets neared him, Nihil's left hand managed to grab all of the bullets at impossible speeds. Somewhat impressed, Cipher managed to stop himself from whistling and then snorted.  
"So, I see you also have Channel," the black rider said.  
"You noticed?"  
"Well, it's kind of hard not to, especially when you can perform feats like that."  
"Maybe I'm just superhuman," Nihil jested.  
"You're not," Cipher stated, "I can feel the same pressure flowing around you."  
Nihil snorted, "Well, that's a shame, this story could've been more interesting if you hadn't said that."  
"Too bad, I don't give a fuck."

The riders charged at each other, dishing out attacks like wild beasts. Cipher's bokuto was about to connect with Nihil's head, however, the latter smashed his head towards the wooden blade, causing it to break into splinters. Nihil then placed his palm on Cipher's stomach, and let out a strong burst of energy.

Flying into the air, Cipher then re-entered the body, landing on his feet.  
"Oh man," Rize coughed, "I just woke up and I'm gonna faint again?"  
' _Don't worry man,'_ Cipher telepathically said, ' _you ready?_ '  
Slowly standing up straight, the rider muttered, "I was born fuckin' ready."

The Ninningers were fighting the Kibaoni and Kyuemon, until they all stopped when they saw a blinding flash of light.  
"What's happening?" Fuuka asked, covering her eyes. As the light began to die out, they saw a giant eye behind Cipher, who stood there with a clear belt, with a handle, on his waist, holding an eyeball like object in his hand.

Nihil was in shock. 'What!? Already!? Shit! He's making progress faster than I thought!'  
"Cipher, you ready?" the rider asked.  
" _Aren't I always?_ " the belt asked back.  
The ninjas all looked at Cipher.  
"Did that belt just talk!?" Kasumi asked. Cipher then pushed the side of the eyecon against his left palm and placed it into the belt.

 **AYE!  
WATCH THIS EVERYONE!**  
 **"HENSHIN!"**

He then pushed the lever, causing a black and orange ghost to escape from the belt.

 **EYES OPEN! IT'S ME!  
LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-GO GHOST!**

Cipher had his head down, allowing the ghost to overtake him. After that, Cipher had now changed from his usual set of clothes into something more, colourful. He was now wearing a black suit with orange lines running all over, a black short-sleeved hooded parka, with orange outlines, and an orange helmet with black oval eyes and a horn. The rider pulled back his hood, and looked up at Nihil.  
"KAMEN RIDER…CIPHER-GHOST! (or C-Ghost for ease of access)" C-Ghost cried.

The Ninningers stood in awe, amazed at how much power their friend had.  
Before anything could be said, C-Ghost raised his right hand into the air and cried, "Everyone! Watch this!"

 **BGM: Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari – Kishidan**  
C-Ghost's driver summoned a double sided sword, the Gan Gun Saber. The ghost then grabbed the blade and spun it around. He let out a cry of battle and charged at Nihil. The white rider placed his arms in front of his face to protect himself, however was slashed in the back. He then did a back kick, which missed, as C-Ghost was floating through the air.

"Oh you son of a-" Nihil started, before channelling a pair of sub-machine guns and pulled the triggers, firing a hail of bullets. The orange rider was hit by the bullets, and knocked out of the air. Squirming in pain, C-Ghost then got up and hid behind cover as fast as he could after Nihil had let out another hail of bullets.

"Okay, now how am i-" Ghost began, before hearing a cough. He looked around before he looked at his belt. The cover opened and spat out the Ore eyecon, hitting the rider in the face. Before he could reprimand Cipher, the orange rider saw that the eyecon had changed to a red one.  
"Huh, convenient."

Nihil was now closing in on Ghost. He had his guns aimed at the rider, fingers ready to pull the trigger. As he turned the corner, he was knocked into the air. Instead of an orange and black rider, a red and black one came out, holding two blades. The rider ran towards the ninningers, slashing at Jukkarrage and Hitokarrage as he went. He leapt into the air and slashed at the Hitokarrage behind the Kininger.  
"Rize?" Nagi asked, "what is that?"  
Ghost snorted, "This?" He then twirled his blades around and then got into a stance, "This, is Kamen Rider Ghost! Musashi Soul!"  
"What? Musashi!?"

The dual wielding rider blocked a spear aimed at him, and then slashed at the attacker. He then pulled the lever and the Musashi eyecon popped out. Ghost grabbed the gimmick and pushed the switch. He placed it into his driver and pushed the lever.

 **EYES OPEN! EDISON!  
ELECTRICAL INSPIRATION! THE KING OF INVENTION!**

A silver and yellow ghost had possessed C-Ghost, now making him Kamen Rider Ghost: Edison Soul. He combined the blades back into the Gan Gun Saber and turned it into gun mode. He aimed the gun and began firing bolts of electricity.

" _Rize!"_ Cipher shouted, _"Use your channel!_ " C-Ghost nodded, and his body began to glow blue. The aura around him surrounded the Gan Gun Saber. He pulled the trigger, firing a large ball of electricity. The ball went into the air and began pull in the grunts.  
"Did, I just fire a magnet?" Ghost asked.  
" _Yeah, your Channel not only gives you powers, but can also use others' hidden potential."_ Cipher explained. " _Now! Finish it!"  
_ Ghost then held his weapon near the belt, announcing his final attack.

 **EYES WIDE OPEN!  
LOOK OUT EVERYONE!**

He aimed the gun at the ball of Kibaoni minions and pulled the trigger, firing a fast ball of electricity.  
 **OMEGA SHOOT!  
BGM End**

After that, Rize reverted back into his original form, and knelt onto the ground from fatigue.  
"Jesus," he panted, "that, was some workout." He then got up off the ground and quickly went over to the Ninningers, who were fighting against Kyuemon and Nihil.

As the Ninningers were fighting against Kyuemon and Nihil, Cipher rushed in with a flying lariat, knocking down Nihil and Starninger in the process.  
"Oh shit, sorry!" Cipher gasped, helping up the cowboy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I dunno, I just wanted the element of surprise." Rize embarrassingly shrugged. He was then tackled by Nihil, who began to choke him.

"Ah…fuck!..." the rider gargled. Then, a metal pan banged Nihil on top of his head, causing him to let go and squirm in pain next to Cipher.  
"Ah goddamn it!" the white rider cursed, "I didn't think that would hurt so much!" Regaining his breath, Cipher picked Nihil off the ground, and began wailing on him with his fists. He then ended his barrage with a headbutt, knocking him onto the ground.  
"That should be keep him out for about a paragraph or two," Cipher muttered sorely.

The Ninningers were fighting Kyuemon, who was unsurprisingly keeping up with the rangers. Cipher then came into the fray with a backslash with his bokuto, landing a hit on the kitsune, who then beat the crap out of the rider.  
"Ah jesus, this is taking way to fucking long!"  
" _Well, if you want to hurry this up, get behind one of the Ninningers and place your hands on their shoulders."_  
"Why?"  
" _You'll see._ "

Somewhat hesitant, Rize went behind the Aoninger and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"What are y-" the wizard was about to ask before stiffening up. He then relaxed and looked up, and cracked his neck.  
" _Ah yeah, that's the stuff,_ " Yakumo said.  
"Cipher?"  
" _Yeah,_ " C-Yakumo said.

The rider and the now possessed ninja rushed towards Kyuemon, who was seemingly struggling with the duo.  
The yokai asked arrogantly, "Don't you know that regardless of what you do, it's useless?"  
"Maybe," Cipher answered, "but still, even if it is, there is always a way. CIPHER NOW!"  
" _Maagi! Magi! Magika!"_ C-Yakumo shouted as he aimed his wand. Kyuemon was then knocked back by a short burst of flames. After that, Cipher was the kicked out of the Aoninger's body.

As the yokai was about to get up, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. A loud high pitched cry rang throughout the area. A towering shadow covered them, and soon, Rize had realised who had appeared.  
"Is that Gomora!?" the rider shouted in surprise.

"You guys might want to take care of him real soon," Nihil began, "cause he can probably destroy this whole town in about a few minutes." He then looked at Kyuemon and said, "Oh yeah, I'll be taking my leave, if you don't mind."  
"You-"  
"Hey hey hey, come on now, you knew this wouldn't work out." A portal appeared behind Nihil who then faced away from them and held his finger in the air. After that, Kyuemon swiftly left the stage, leaving the Ninningers and Cipher to deal with the kaiju.

"What is that?" Fuuka asked. A rocket came flying past by them. Cipher was now holding a rocket launcher.  
"How about we make sure this city isn't destroyed before we ask questions, okay sweetie?" the rider asked impatiently.  
" _You better do what he says before he get angry, trust me, he isn't someone you want to be around._ " Cipher warned. With that, the ninningers took out their shurikens and summoned their ninja allies.

 **THE SUMMON!  
"SHURIKEN NINPO: SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!"  
MEGA HOT! SO HOT!  
"MEGA HOT SHURIKEN COMBINATION!"**  
 **HOUOUMARU!  
SEIRYUUMARU!  
GENBUMARU!  
BYAKKOMARU!  
PANDAMARU!  
MAGOIMARU!**

 **GEKIATSU DAI-OH!**

After the Ninningers formed Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, Rize lowered his weapon and stretched.  
"Ah man, guess that's it for me," the rider sighed.  
" _Oh, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet friendo,_ " Cipher said.  
"What do you mean?"  
" _You'll see._ "  
…

Still on the rooftop, Tsukasa over looked the fight.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
The rider turned around and saw a white rider.  
"Ah, Enigma, I was wondering when you'd show up."  
"Well, I had to take a detour here and there," Enigma motioned, "but hey! I got your message. What's up?"  
"Take a look," Tsukasa said as he motioned his head towards the kaiju.  
…

I waited for Cipher to answer my question, before I saw my Channel around me.  
"Cipher, what did you do?" I asked. However, my answer was answered as I was surrounded by a beam of light. "Oh son of a-" I felt my body becoming bigger by the second, until I had found myself as tall as the ancient monster and the Ninninger's mecha.  
…

The Ninningers and Gomora stopped what they were and looked at the giant rider.  
"Seriously?" Fuuka exasperatedly asked.  
"He truly is an 'Average wonder'," Yakumo interjected.  
"Man, that's hot!" Takaharu exclaimed.  
" _No,_ " Cipher interjected. The Ninningers looked around in surprise. " _This, is ultra-hot!_ "  
…

I looked down at my body, and the ground beneath me.  
"Am I an ultra?" I asked.  
" _That's right._ "  
"Jesus, this is too much development!"

Before I could say anything else, I felt something strong smack against my side. I grunted in pain and saw that Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail was continuously attacking me. I held onto the tail and then looked at the mecha.  
"HELLO! ANYBODY!?" I shouted.

The Ninningers left their stupor and attacked the monster. The began by punching the monster, but were then smacked by its tail. Its horn began to glow. I ran towards it as fast as I could and held onto the beast. The fireball from its horn fired into the air, slowly falling back down on us.  
"Oh shit."

Luckily, Gekiatsu Dai-Oh fired another ball of fire, counter-acting each other. I then grabbed onto Gomora's tail and spun around, lifting the kaiju into the air, and then threw it into the sky.  
"Guys! Now!" The Ninninger's faced the airborne monster and aimed it's arms at it.  
" **Gekiatsu Shot!** " they all shouted, firing a beam from the arms up. The beam managed to only bind the creature, paralysing it for a few moments.  
" _Rize!_ " Cipher shouted, " _Get to Gomora and channel his powers!_ " I ran over to Gomora and then placed my hands on it. I began to feel a strong energy coming from the beast. Soon, Gomora turned into a spark doll, which I placed gently into my already giant hands.  
"A spark doll?" I asked.  
" _Yeah, it seems that Nihil has some more friends in higher places._ "  
…

Back to Tsukasa and Enigma, they both watched their entertainment before Tsukasa looked at the white rider.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"I think he has managed to show us how much he has improved," an old voice appeared. The riders turned back and saw the Last Ninja.  
"Well well well, look who decided to show up," Enigma said while he applauded.  
"Hmph, don't sass me boy." The trio then continued to look at Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and Cipher.  
"So, do you still have doubts?" Tsukasa asked.  
"Yes," Yoshikata answered, "but, I think he's beginning to warm up on me."  
…

After that, our heroes all undid their transformations and met up with each other. The Ninningers were overjoyed to see Rize awake.  
"RIZE!" they shouted.  
"Hey," Rize replied. The ningers made their way over to Rize, who was leaning against Cipher.  
"We were so worried about you!" Kasumi cried.  
"Yeah, sorry bout that," Rize grunted in discomfort, "hey, Yakumo, do happen to know any healing spells?"  
"No, why?" the Aoninger asked.  
"Seriously?" the rider asked, "but…you learned from one of the Magirangers? Shouldn't you have learnt some sort of basic healing magic?"  
" _Um, Rize, I don't think they had any healing spells._ "  
"What do you mean?! They had spells that could reverse things back into form! What the hell-!"

The rider then seized up in silence. The ningers were worried that he might be hurt, however, the rider looked at his partner and gasped, "I need to take a shit…right now!" The others sighed in relief.  
"Well, how about we head back," Takaharu suggested, "after today, we all need a rest."  
"I think that's probably the most sensible thing you've said in a while, Taka," Fuuka complimented back-handedly.  
" _Well, then,_ " Cipher began, lifting Rize over his shoulders, " _let's go._ "  
As they all made their way back to the dojo, Rize muttered, "I think I don't need to go anymore."


	8. Dancing all day keeps your pride away

**Chapter 8: Dancing all day keeps your pride away.  
** A day had passed since the Ninningers and Rize had fought Kyuemon and Nihil. They decided to take a break from all that fighting, and just wanted to have fun. Now, I'll let Rize tell you how this day went, cause I'm fucking blanking out on shit to say.  
…

"Good Morning!" the Igasaki clan called out. I cringed in pain. My mouth was wide open, ears ringing, eyes so heavy it would put a fat person to shame, mind throbbing, heart pounding, palms sweaty…mum's spaghetti.  
"Morning," I groggily said. The fight from before still fresh in my mind, did not help my condition, whatsoever.  
"You seem, really out of it, eh Rize?" Nagi asked. I nodded my head slowly on the table.  
"Oh god," I cried in pain, "why do I have a hangover?"  
" _Because you overused your Channel,_ " Rize said, appearing out of nowhere. I groaned in agony, god, someone, kill me now. I was then handed two tablets and a glass of water. " _Drink this,"_ Rize commanded, " _your Channel will help with the recovery process_." With nothing to lose, I took the meds and downed it slowly. I felt dizzy and then everything went to black.  
…

We were now outside, walking bout the city.  
"Um, Rize, are you sure you're fine?" Yakumo asked. I looked at him with a curious look.  
"Well, I am, but to be honest, I think this the first time Cipher hadn't fucked with me."  
" _You deserve a break from that shit._ "  
"Anyways, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "Come on, I'm shouting."  
"Shouting?" Fuuka asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much, all expenses on me."  
"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked.  
"Oh definitely baby," I smugly said, holding up a black credit card.  
" _You mother fucker!"_ Cipher cried, " _that's my credit card!"_  
"Yeah it is, and we're going on the town with it." I then looked at Cipher with pursed lips. "Don't worry baby, just think of it as a repayment for all the shit you've done for me, hmm?"  
" _…I should've used the cyanide…"_  
…

After that, we went painted the town red….No, just kidding, all we kind of did was look around, saw a movie, ate, and window shopped a whole lot. As the Ninningers were talking and enjoying themselves, my eyes, once again, were caught by the sight of a game centre.  
"Ah, Rize, do you want to go there?" Kasumi asked. I was broken out of my stupor.  
"Oh no, it's fine," I replied. I was then surrounded and felt myself being pushed towards the centre.  
"Come on, it's fine, you're 'shouting' aren't you?" Takaharu asked.  
'I feel a premonition coming,' I thought.  
…

When we went into the arcade, I was still like a little child on Christmas. All the video games just fucking made me rock hard. I just hope I can contain my excitement in here. Anyways, since most of the games were in slopes, it wasn't that hard to follow. Light gun shooters, rhythm, and fighters were mainly the ones I played, while the others went around and explored the prize machines.

Although, my experience there was somewhat different to my usual, whenever I played a game, there was someone else playing with me. Weird right? Well, the strangest thing was that this was the same person, who had their face covered up with a surgical mask and hoodie. They were putting me off slightly, but, I was kind of happy that someone would play with me, although the Ninningers sometimes did. Whenever I tried to strike up a conversation, they would usually stay silent…

The other thing that really fucking peeved the shit out of me, was that they would fucking beat me at everything! Though I wasn't actually angry, there was no way someone could perfect everything there…could they?

'This is really making me anxious,' I thought to Cipher, 'not only am I with the Ninningers, but there is some guy just following me, playing the same games, and perfecting everything there!'  
' _Well, he could just be a really avid gamer?_ ' Cipher suggested.  
'Even so, there's no way someone can just perfect 10 rounds of Tekken in a row!'

After that, I felt a shiver down my spine.  
' _Let me handle this._ '  
…

After we had played around in the arcade for quite a while, we went to look for Rize to see if he was ready to leave.  
"Hey, Kasumi, have you seen Rize anywhere?" Yakumo asked. For about a minute, we went around, trying to found our host, before I noticed a large crowd surrounding a certain machine blasting J-pop.  
"I think I might have an idea."  
…

As I took over my partner's body, I could sense the strange aura around our masked pro. We played a match of SF4 at first, however, I felt a sort of, mechanical feeling when versing them. They could pull off combos that even the most professional of FGC players thought were impossible. We played a match of Tekken, and again, the motherfucker could juggle me with ease. I knew that this person was probably a fighting game genius, so I decided to go to the shooters.

Both of us managed to finish a whole game of Time Crisis and the House of the Dead in record time, and a match of Gunslinger Stratos with the timer running out. My suspicions were coming into fruition, this per-no, this thing, has something planned. And to get that revealed, I had to do something that I know Rize will never forgive me for.  
…

After regaining control, I found myself standing at the Dance Revolution machine. I felt my heart drop, knowing that I would only embarrass myself into eternity. But, after Cipher told me his plan, I knew that I had no choice but to fight against someone with the only way I knew how, dance without shame.  
…

As we pushed through the crowd, we saw two masked people playing with the Dance Evolution cabinet. While there was one who we didn't know, there was a certain masked rider dancing to AKB48.  
"Is…that…?" Yakumo asked.  
"I think that is," Kinji answered. As we continued to watch, the air between us began to tense, to the point where it was just getting uncomfortable.  
…

Okay, so maybe I didn't dance without shame, but still, it's kind of fucking embarrassing to be dancing in public like this, especially to Heavy Rotation. Plus, I didn't think I would've attracted such a large crowd!  
"Cipher, you better hurry, cause I don't think I can keep doing this," I muttered.  
…

 _"What the fuck?"_  
…

The song had finally ended, and I managed to smash my opponent out of the park…even if I only got a D rank, but still, they were dancing like they had two left feet…  
Um, anyways, after that, I was then judo-chopped against the chest, dropping me onto my ass, and then my assailant ran out of there as fast as they could.  
"Rize!" Takaharu called out my name, "are you alright?"  
I nodded, "Yeah," and then stood up, "come on! Let's go!"  
…

After leaving the arcade, we began to chase after the person, who not only seemed to be amazing with their hands, but also their movement, although the same can't be said about their dancing. We managed to catch the runner, who stopped running and faced us.  
"Who are you?" I asked. Once again, they didn't talk, but dropped a small triangular shape onto the ground. Soon, a flash of light blinded us, and when it had disappeared, we found ourselves in the training forest.

We were now in a world of white, with nothing in sight. I took off my helmet and saw the Ninningers lying on the 'ground' unconscious.  
"GUYS!" I shouted with worry.  
" _Don't worry about them,_ " Cipher said, " _they're just knocked out._ "  
"Cipher? What's going on?"

"Something has just happened," a voice appeared out of nowhere. I looked over to my left, and saw the masked person from the arcade.  
"You're!?"  
"Yeah, sorry about all of that, I didn't mean to follow you around, but as time kept passing, it became a necessity." The hooded person said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

The person lowered their hood, and took off their mask, only for another familiar mask to appear.  
"Nihil!?" I got into a stance and readied myself.  
"No, I'm Enigma," the rider sighed.  
"Oh, you know, you guys should really do something to make you guys stand out."  
"Yeah, I'll get to that, anyway, enough about aesthetics, we have an issue on our hands," Enigma stated.  
"And what would that be?" I asked.  
 _"This_."

I was then shown the cover of Warriors Orochi. I looked at them as if they had lost it. However, I felt the look they were giving me, making me see it from another perspective.  
"…oh, this actually happened, didn't it?"  
" _Now it did."_  
"So, how does it change the present?" I asked again.

Cipher then placed his hand on my head, and I felt my mind racing, and then, I found myself in a world full of destruction and despair. After he had removed his hand, I clutched my chest, and tried to regain my breath.  
"What now?"  
" _We go into that world, and make sure that shit doesn't happen._ "  
"How?"  
"By making sure they don't kill each other."  
"…What?" I asked. "That doesn't make sense, they all die anyway."  
"Yes, but not us thought," Enigma said.  
"Excuse me?"  
" _Not only were they summoned, but there is also another group that's been pulled in."_

I thought about it for a bit, and then realised what they were trying to imply.  
"No!" I shouted. "Seriously?!"  
Enigma nodded. "Yeah, the riders were also pulled in." 


	9. The prelude before shit x-overs films

**Chapter 9: The prelude before those shitty crossover movies**  
My mind was now completely fucked. As I tried to understand the situation, I lost and needed someone to bitch to.  
"HEY FUCKFACE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Yeah?  
"Don't yeah me you fuck! Couldn't you make a better explanation for this shit?"  
Well-  
"Cause it seems to me that you can't fucking do your job right! Seriously! …Look, I understand you've been going through some rough times lately, but that doesn't mean you can just half-ass this shit man!"  
I mean, it's just a fanfiction, and nobody really has any sort of expectations for this, do they?  
"Yes there are dickbreath!"  
…I'm sorry, I'll try my best to fix this.  
"You better."  
…

After that tangent, Rize, Cipher, and Enigma then worked with me to try and make sure this story doesn't go to shit.  
"Okay," Rize muttered as he calmed himself, "So, how come the riders were brought into Orochi's world?"  
The two riders looked at each other and shrugged.  
"I'm not sure," Enigma said, "but I'm sure Nihil has something to do with this."  
"Okay, yeah, I got that much," Rize said, "but do you have any other…you know proof, about how they were brought there?"

Enigma shrugged and then Rize's phone went off.  
"Huh, who the hell would be calling me now?" he asked rhetorically. After answering the phone, a loud ear-piercing tone played, causing the host to drop the phone onto the ground. "Jesus!" Cipher then picked up the phone and placed it on the side of his helmet, and began listening to the tone. "Cipher? Just hang up the-"  
" _Shhh, I'm trying to listen._ "

"…Well, while Cipher is trying to talk the aliens, what are we going to do with them?" Rize asked, pointing at the unconscious Ninningers.  
"…Maybe we should wake them up," Enigma answered. The two then walked towards the rangers, before they soon began to glow in their respective colours.  
"What the fuck!?" Rize asked with urgency. As the lights died down, what was left was each ninger's nin-shuriken. "What the hell happened?!"  
" _Oh no, we're running out of time,_ " Cipher said with worry.  
"Dude, what does it say?" Rize asked.  
" _Here."_ Cipher passed the phone to Rize, who slowly placed it onto his ear.  
…

 _ _..- ..- - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .- ...- -... -... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .- -... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -  
_ …_

"…Why are there only beeps playing?" Rize asked.  
" _It's morse ya fuckin' schlamoo."  
_ Rize sighed and hung up the phone, deciding to decipher the code later. He looked at the shurikens on the ground and picked them up one by one.  
"…Are they going to be alright?"  
"They're fine," an elderly voice answered, "they were placed inside the shurikens as a safety measure."

Rize and Cipher turned towards the voice and saw the Last Ninja, Yoshitaka Igasaki, standing there.  
'Oh shit,' Rize thought, worried about what was going to happen to him.  
"Don't worry about the young ones Rize," Yoshitaka said reassuringly, "besides, I knew something like this was going to happen."  
"Sir, I'm sorry about what happened," Rize apologised.  
Yoshitaka sighed and flicked the young rider's forehead. "I told you, don't worry, and besides, after seeing your fight, I think I can trust you now." Rize looked at the Ninja's eyes, "I said, 'I think'."

Rize then looked away politely. Yoshitaka then chuckled and then gave Rize a small box.  
"Here, take this," the Last Ninja said, "I wish to repay a favour before I go." Rize then took the box with both hands while bowing, and then opened it. Inside was a silver, snowflake shaped shuriken with a small crystal in the middle.  
"This is-!" Rize gasped.  
"Yes, I want you to use your Channel with the shuriken," Yoshitaka requested.  
"What?"  
" _He wants to see something, to make sure he's right about something,_ " Cipher explained.  
With slight hesitation, Rize shrugged and then began to Channel the End Shuriken. In a few moments, the shuriken began to glow brightly, causing the Last Ninja to smirk.

Rize then stopped Channelling before it became too much for him. "How did I do?" he asked.  
"Perfect," the ninja complimented, "I see why Cipher chose you."  
Placing the shuriken back into the box and returning it to Yoshitaka, Rize asked, "So…what was the point of that?"  
"I needed to recharge the shuriken to keep me alive for a bit."  
A silence then entered the scene, "Excuse me?" Rize asked.  
" _Rize, the man's been dead this whole time."_  
"AH, SPOILER ALERT!" Rize groaned loudly.  
" _The fuck do you mean spoiler alert?_ " Cipher asked, " _It's been like almost a month since this story's been updated!"  
_ "…Oh…"

Enigma then coughed, regaining the riders attention, "Well, if you guys are finished screwing around, might I suggest you two get out there, ASAP."  
Rize and Cipher nodded in agreement and prepared to leave the area, but not before Rize turned around and asked, "What about them?"  
"You know what to do, boy," Yoshitaka mused.  
Rize snorted and then stretched his neck, "Alright then." He placed his right hand on Cipher's faceplate, the latter disappearing into thin air, and cried out,

" **HENSHIN!"**  
…

While that happened, the Japan was being invaded by demons with pale skin and yellow eyes. Behind it all was a fair skinned, purple haired, scantily clad woman in maroon.  
"Hmm, this is fun and all," the woman thought aloud, "but I was kind of hoping for some more action?"  
"OH THE ACTIONS ALL HERE BABY!"  
…

After announcing my arrival, the second I made contact with the ground, I punched the land before me, causing a small shockwave. After that, I got up from the ground and stretched my body once more, the my arm burning with a painful sensation.  
'Oh god, it hurts so much!' I screamed internally. After keeping the pain within me, I looked at the woman before me. "Hmph, so, this is what Orochi commanded you to do…Da-Ji?!"  
"Oh," the concubine mused, "so, you must be Kamen Rider Cipher? Honestly, I thought you'd be…more interesting."  
'This fuckin' bitch!' I thought. "Well," I began, beginning to Channel my body, "you know, you shouldn't judge a book…" I then focused all my energy on my right arm, "BY IT'S COVER!" I then swung my arm in front of me, causing massive burst of air to fly out. However, although I knocked out most of the grunts, Da-Ji had her mystical spheres in front of her, blocking my attack.

"I must say, that was good try," she said, before charging up her orbs, "but how about this for size!" Then, a beam of laser blasted out of Da-Ji's weapon, hitting me, and causing me to fly into a concrete wall.  
"Ah fuck," I groaned, "how come I didn't see that coming?"  
" _Cause you don't have witch-time, now come on,"_ Cipher said, " _Time to get crazy!"_

I smirked and snorted. I then channelled both of my arms, this time however, it didn't feel as intense as it usually was. I felt something in my hands and gripped them in an instant. I grabbed the Ninja's #1 sword in my left, and the Star-Sword Gun in my right. I then began swinging them around, before readying myself into a fighting stance  
"Getting serious, are we?" Da-Ji mocked, "too bad, I'll finish you off before you can lay a hit on me."  
"Bitch!" I shouted confidently, "I see why you're so confident, cause I can smell that rank old pussy from a mile away!"  
"Excuse me!?" Da-Ji asked with shock.

"Cipher!"  
" _Right!"_

 **THE CHANGE! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin! Nin nin nin, nin ninin nin!**

As the tune kept playing, I placed the Nin-shurikens onto the swords and spun each one once, causing them to glow while the Ninningers flew out of their respective shurikens.

 **RED! BLUE! YELLOW! PINK! WHITE! NINJA!  
STARNINGER! WOW!**

As the Ningers dashed at Da-Ji, they then appeared beside me, ready to fight with me.  
"Ah," the Shironinger yawned, "that was a great rest!"  
"I wonder if that's how the old man feels?" the Akaninger asked rhetorically, stretching his rested body.  
"So, how was it?" I asked. The ninjas gave me either a thumb up or nod of approval. I smirked and then readied myself, while the others followed suit. "Come on then!" I shouted, I raised my right hand straight into the air preparing to click my fingers, " **LET'S GO! NINNINGER!"**

*CLICK*

 **BGM: Saa Ike! NINNINGER! - Yōhei Ōnishi  
** We then charged at Da-Ji's army, slashing down the grunts with unsurprising ease. However, when we reached Da-Ji, a group of officers ambushed and separated us. As the others fought the Dodomeki or reptilian officers, I was the only one who had to deal with the Gyuki.  
"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I complained. The giant raised his club and slammed it onto the ground. I rolled out of the way, and then aimed the Star-Sword Gun at him. I pulled the trigger, firing a couple of rounds at the beast.

Staggering the Gyuki, I then dual-wielded the blades and charged at the giant, slashing at it with all my might. Though I probably left little to no impact due to my amateurish attacks, I held the Ninja's #1 sword with a reverse grip and charged once more. Everytime I landed a hit, I gradually channelled the blades, slowly increasing the effectiveness of my strikes, while trying to conserve my energy.

Meanwhile, the Ninningers were having a somewhat less struggling fight, due to the amount of practice they've done in the past. The Akaninger went transcendent and the Starninger went into his super-star mode. The two powered up Ningers, with the help of the others, managed to wipe out their share with ease.  
"Guys!" the transcendent Ninger cried. The others nodded and rushed over to help me.

I was beginning to feel the fatigue accumulate in my body, knowing that my body may or may not break down any second. I missed one of my attacks and the Gyuki knocked me away with a lumbering swipe.  
"Ah fuck me!" I sighed vehemently, lying on the ground. The giant raised his club to the sky and crashed it down to the ground, only for it to be sliced into pieces. The Gyuki looked at what remained of his club, before being defeated by the Ninningers. "Ah motherf-"

I rolled out of the way of Da-Ji's orb before I could finish my curse.  
"Alright, I'm finished getting jobbed here, Cipher, you're up!" I felt a strong chill run down my spine, with a jolt of electricity in my head as Cipher took over my body.

Cipher leapt into the air and slashed at Da-Ji's orbs. He then stabbed the Ninja's #1 sword into the orb and rapid fired the Star-Sword Gun at the orb, sending it towards Da-Ji.  
"Hmph, is that all?" Da-Ji asked playfully after dodging her orb. The orb stabbed into a concrete wall, and she held her hand open to get the sphere to return, only for it to not to.

Cipher took the opportunity to attack her, only to be pushed back by another mystic orb.  
"Ah, this fucking cunt!" Cipher cussed.  
" _Right?"_ I replied.  
Cipher held the orb like a ball and crushed it into the ground, stabbing it with the Sword Gun for safe measure.  
"Alright, time for an overdrive!"

Rushing over to Nagi, Cipher placed my hand onto his shoulder.  
" _Sorry 'bout this_ ," he said as he transferred to the yellow ninger. C-Nagi rolled his neck around and twirled the sword around, before spinning the Nin-shuriken. " **Shuriken Ninpo: Stake Technique!"** he cried, stabbing the blade into the ground. The ground began to shake, and a large wooden stake poked out of the ground, knocking Da-Ji into the air. "Alright, next one."

Cipher flew out of Nagi and went over to the Aoninger.  
" _Sorry lad."_  
"W-w-wai-!" Yakumo's words fell on deaf ears as Cipher possessed the wizard. "Now, where we're we?" C-Yakumo asked. He clicked his fingers, "That's right!" He then pulled out a dragon-like wand and aimed it at Da-Ji. " **Blue Splash!"** Soon, a torrent of water fired at Da-Ji, bouncing her off the ground. C-Yakumo then spun his nin-shuriken and cried, " **Shuriken Ninpo: Hail Technique!** " Then, shards of ice impaled the fox, causing her to scream in agony. " _Alright, seeya!"_ Cipher said as he left Yakumo's body.

 _"Okay, this is gonna take like five fucking paragraphs at this rate!_ " Cipher shouted, " _Let's quicken the workload._ " Cipher then held his hand in front of his face, holding two fingers up, before running at full speed. As he continued to run, he created four after-images, which then split into their own ways.  
" _Sorry!"_ each Cipher cried. The other Ninningers looked at the rider dashing towards them like a bull.  
"W-w-wait!/H-h-h-hold on!/What are you-!/Wait wha-!" Kinji, Kasumi, Takaharu and Fuuka shouted respectively.

Cipher then possessed each of the remaining Ningers. They all lifted their blades and spun the shurikens.  
" **Shuriken Ninpo: Static Technique!** " C-Kinji announced, stabbing the Mega Hot Ninja's #1 sword into the ground, sending a large static shock to the drenched concubine.  
" **Shuriken Ninpo: Cage Technique!** " C-Kasumi cried, creating a large metal cage around the fox.  
 **"Shuriken Ninpo: Sakura Technique!"** C-Fuuka shouted, sending a pile of Sakura petals to land on Da-Ji's cage.  
 **"Shuriken Ninpo: Ring of Fire Technique!** " C-Takaharu called, sending a wave of fire down onto the cage, surrounding the cage with a ring of fire.

 _"Alright, time to finish this,"_ Cipher muttered as he left each of the Ningers' bodies, _"but first."_ He then grabbed the Transcendental Changer and the Mega Hot Ninja's #1 Sword and returned to me. " _Hey, here,"_ Cipher said as he passed the equipment into my hands.  
"Uh…what am I supposed to do with them?" I asked.  
" _Like this,_ " Cipher replied impatiently. He placed the changer onto my arm and then spun the shuriken. Soon, the swords and the changer began to glow.

Covering my eye, after the light had died, I saw that the changer was gone from my arm, and in front of me was gigantic three bladed shuriken.  
"Uh, what the fuck is this?" I asked, inspecting the shuriken?  
" _Look man, I don't know, alright, if it's like this, then let's leave it at that alright, what did you expect?"_  
"Okay, okay, I was just asking, you know," I said, backing myself out of the predicament I was in.

However, before I could make a move, Da-Ji had summoned for reinforcements. Without thinking, I threw the shuriken at the reptilians, slashing all of them at once. I raised my eyebrow at the shuriken, before realising that it had cut the top of the cage off.  
"Oh shit!" I cried in surprise. The instant I cussed, the shuriken broke off into its original forms and started to attack Da-Ji. "Oh, they're like bits!"

I charged at Da-Ji with the Ninningers. Da-Ji was beginning to struggle with the amount of attacks she had to endure. As the swords sliced at Da-Ji, and the changer fired a flurry of fireballs, I clicked my fingers, forcing them to return back to my hand.  
 **BGM End**

"Alright, let's get this over with," I sighed. I began to focus my Channel on the shuriken, and inadvertently the Ninningers as well.

" **Channel Overdrive: Burning Ninnin Shuriken Party!** "

I threw the shuriken at Da-Ji, slicing through her once, before they had split off into their own, piercing through Da-Ji multiple times. Once they had finished, I had uppercut Da-Ji into the air, which then the Ninningers flying kicked her at the same time. Da-Ji then fell, before I caught her and leapt into the air. I then held onto her tight, as she and I fell head-first. I then performed an izuna drop, forcing Da-Ji's head into the ground.

I landed on my back, however, I could not feel the pain, for it was everywhere in my body.  
"Oh god, finally!" I cried with relief. The Ninningers ran over to me with worry.  
"Rize, you alright?" Takaharu asked. Slowly I lifted my hand to my helmet and flipped the face up, giving everyone a pained grin.  
"Oh please, did you really think you could beat me that easily?" Da-Ji asked, standing next to her clone, which then disappeared.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I cried, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"  
" _Dude, come on, did you really think it would be that easy?_ "  
"No! But come on! What was the point of me doing all that shit then!?"

I flipped my helmet's face back down and got off the ground.  
"Alright bitch, my move!" I shouted, hastily stomping towards the fox. However, the ground began to shake violently. I looked up and saw a olive green and black mecha. "Is that a fucking Zaku!?"  
" _Well, we are about to go to a Koei IP you know?"  
_ 'Oh fuck off!'

"Okay, you know what, that's it, I fucking done being nice!" I shouted. I pointed at the Ninningers, "Stay here, I'll finish this bastard off myself!" I then looked at the Zaku and cried, " **CIPHER!** "

I began to feel my body become larger, up to the point where I was now at eye level with the mobile suit.  
" _You sure this is enough?"_ Cipher asked.  
"I'm sure."

I then readied myself and charged at the Zeon suit. However, before I could reach it, they had pulled out their ZMP-50D and started firing. I was knocked onto the floor by its bullets.  
"Okay, I didn't really think that through," I coughed.  
 _"Calm down, I know you're pissed, but guess what, the readers are just as pissed for you not updating in like three months."_  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
" _Wait for that piece of shit to run out of ammo, and then bum-rush him while he changes clips!"_

The Zaku then went to change its barrel. I then got up quickly and punched the gundam in its goddamn face! I went over to curb-stomp the fuck, but was then shot in the back. I fell onto the ground, and looked up, only to see at least ten more Zakus.  
"Of course, why would I think only one came," I muttered. I got up and saw that I was now surrounded by a bunch of jobbers. "Okay, think, think…right!"

After coming to my realisation, the Zakus began to fire. I quickly then went back to normal size, witnessing some friendly-fire.  
"Alright!" I shouted. I was about to go back to fight them on equal terms, but saw a light coming from my pocket. I pulled out the source and saw that the Gomora spark doll was shining, before turning into a ball of light and leaving my hand. "What was that all about?" I asked.  
" _How about we go and find out,_ " Cipher smugly said.

I then returned back to size, uppercutting one of the mobile suits. I then started to fight back. I was then held by their grip, and saw that a bazooka aimed at me. The bazooka, however, was smacked out of the Zaku's hand by a large tail. Gomora was there, towering over and taking out the Zakus with ease. I looked up at the Kaiju and gave a thumb up, who then roared in return.

After taking out the Zakus, I looked at Gomora, who growled at me.  
"What's he saying?" I asked.  
" _He wants us to return him home._ "

Complying with Gomora's request, I showed it my open hand. The monster then roared in happiness, and turned back into a Spark Doll. Holding the doll tightly, I channelled it and then pitched it into the sky, a small shine of light emanated.  
…

After returning back to normal size, the Ninningers and I went back to the Dojo, where we exchanged our parting words.  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys, even though I might have made you guys go through a lot more trouble than before," I said, bowing to my hosts.  
"Please, it's alright," Tsumuji said, "but, I hope you'll come visit us again sometime."  
'Eh, I doubt I will' I thought.  
"Hey, do you have to go?" Takaharu asked.  
"Yeah, my brother is right, I mean, you could stay for a bit longer, if you want?" Fuuka offered.  
"Sorry Fuuka, but I have to," I said with a tinge of sadness, "but thank you for the offer."  
"We're going to miss you, you know?" Kasumi smile sadly.  
"Mm, I mean, the past couple of days had been very eventful, but we've made some fond memories nonetheless," Yakumo added.  
"Yeah, they have been, haven't they?" I asked rhetorically.  
"It's been really fun having you around Rize," Nagi said.  
"I agree, it was quite different from the norm with you here," Kinji said with tears in his eyes.  
"Thanks you guys," I said, cracking my voice, "you've guys really taught me a lot about myself." I then gave everyone a big hug, while crying my eyes out.  
…

I was about to walk out of the dojo, before hearing Yoshitaka's voice.  
"You're really leaving, huh?" the Last Ninja asked.  
"Yeah," I replied, sniffling. The ninja then dropped onto the ground.  
"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Yoshitaka said as he patted my shoulder.  
"Hey," I started.  
"Hmm?"  
"I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here with you guys, for letting me to get to know you guys better, for training me, for accepting me, and for becoming my friends…" I looked back at the ninja, with red, teary eyes, "Thank you for everything."

The Last Ninja nodded, letting go of my shoulder and walking back into the dojo. I wiped my face and took many deep breaths. I took a sip of water and made my way out.  
…

Meanwhile, the Last Ninja was looking at the gate, sniffling. He wiped his nose.  
"Geez, picking such a softie for a partner," the ninja commented, smiling, "Well, he always did have a soft spot for people like him." Yoshitaka then took a deep breath, before making his way to the dojo. "Good luck to you my friend".  
…

I looked at the Dojo one last time. I had made many memories and discoveries that I would never forget…hopefully. But, one thing for sure, was that I knew that I could do anything now, for sure.  
" _Hey, you ready?"_ Cipher asked, leaning against a wall.  
"…Yeah…"  
" _Let's go then."_

Cipher then walked onto the road and flashed into bright light. Once the light had died down, he was now a black motorcycle.  
" _You ready?"_ Cipher, now a motorcycle, asked.  
"Hold on." I lifted up the seat and placed a Learner's plate onto the back of the bike.  
" _Jesus Christ, I can drive myself you know?"  
_ "Hey man, I need the practice." I got onto Cipher and put my helmet on, before driving off. I slowly gained speed, before the world around me became a blur. Then, I had left the world.  
…

I was now in a void. Everything was milky silver and grey, with clips of random events playing. After looking around carefully, I saw my destination and sped through. I felt my body begin to shake, as my being was every atom in my body was about to explode.  
"O **o** o **Oo** o **OO** oh **hHh** G **ggG** GgG **gG** oo **oO** oD **ddD** d **D** d!"  
…

The land was bare. Dead bodies and chipped weapons laid over the ground. The land was so quiet, only the wind played. This, however, was disturbed by the sound of a loud motorcycle engine and the cries of a dumb youth. The motorcycle halted to a stop, a dust cloud surrounding the bike and his rider.

"Oh god, my balls," Rize coughed. He looked around to see the land before him. "Oh god, did I make it in time or what?" Then, sounds of horses clopping grew louder and louder. Rize was then surrounded by armoured men with weapons hanging by their belts. Rize looked around and slowly got off his bike. He took off his helmet and said, "I'm not Arab, I swear!"

 **A/N** \- Long time no see. I'm really sorry about the delay, school and exams are total bullshit. However, I am still trying to continue writing with what little free time I have. Anyways, after this, I'll be writing my next x-over story: Kamen Rider x Warriors Orochi: Battride Musou. Look forward to it in the next decade or so.


End file.
